Me dicen Edmundo Cullon
by SparkiesnFun
Summary: Edward Nunca ha besado a nadie, se empieza a preguntar si es gay, pero pronto una Bella decidida a demostrarle lo contrario lo logrará.


_**Hola, a todos los que están leyendo esto, esta historia es un poquitín descabellada, ojalá les guste *-* **_

**D**isclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, la historia está basada en el libro de Jean Ure: Me dicen Sara Tomate.

**S**ummary: Edward Nunca ha besado a nadie, se empieza a preguntar si es gay, pero pronto una Bella decidida a demostrarle lo contrario lo logrará.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>rólogo.

Todo…Todo el mundo ha besado a alguien, no me refiero a los besos estúpidos en las mejillas, si no a los de los labios, sería normal para un niño de diez años, pero yo tengo dieciséis… Hasta Emmett ha besado a su prima, imagínense, ¡A su prima! , y eso que él es demasiado idiota como alcanzar a besar, pero lo ha hecho y yo no, por lo que me siento un estúpido e infantil.

Jasper hasta sabe cómo son los brassieres de las mujeres, yo y Emmett siempre le preguntamos cómo lo supo, pero él siendo tan testarudo siempre se niega, me imagino pasar por eso, sería algo emocionante. Una vez lo quise hacer pero...

-¡Pervertido!- Chilló Rosalie, mi hermana dos años mayor que yo - ¡Bicho pervertido!

-Cállate Rosalie, fue de casualidad – Susurré lo más bajo que pude – ni si quiera lo hice

Si señores y señoras, casi toco su brassiere, es su culpa, lo dejó en el tendedor para secar la ropa, y era tanta curiosidad que tenía y tan tentador que cuando lo iba a tocar llego Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasó niños? – Llegó mi madre con su delantal puesto - ¿Ahora que sucede?

Rosalie Bufó

-Que tu espantoso niño engendro me está fastidiando a mí y a mis cosas interiores – dijo ¨ofendida¨ - Quiero que se vaya

-Edward por favor, deja de hacer esas cosas- Dijo Esme, y se fue

La verdad es que siempre le creen a Rosalie, a mi… Nunca.

¿Me he presentado?... Oh perdón, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, sería bueno para personas de la edad media pero para mí no… Estoy en el siglo veintiuno.

Y fue el estúpido retardado de Mike, el que me puso: Edmundo Cullón. Odio y realmente odio el futbol, simplemente no me gusta esa clase de deportes, me encanta leer, pero Rosalie cree que es demasiado nerd, y escribo…! Poemas!, raro losé, pero algunos no tienen sentido cosa que me preocupa por si mi cerebro tenga una anomalía. Mis padres son algo raros, el mío es doctor y mi madre es ama de casa… Las otras mamas son abogadas, arquitectas, pero la mía es un ama de casa. Pero no me desagradan, me gusta como son, pero no su trabajo. He inventado un nuevo plan. Conocer y besar a alguien. Bueno aquí va mi primer poema

_A, b, c, d _

_Este es un poema_

_Estúpido como un tonto_

_Mejor salteemos este tema_

_Antes de que me torne loco _

Sé que es algo estúpido… No me juzguen.

Y mi plan empezará desde el momento de hoy.

También hoy es mi primer día de escuela, todas las vacaciones de Navidad y Año nuevo ya se pasaron. ¿Quién lo diría?

El tema es… ¿A quién besar?, definitivamente no quiero que sea Tanya, Jasper me dijo que su amigo le dijo que su otro amigo le dijo que Tanya tenía un apestoso olor, tampoco quiero que sea Ángela, eso sería algo traumante, Lauren ni Jessica. Son demasiado opuestas para mí gusto.

-¡Amigo!- me alentó Emmett- ¡Vamos! Tienes todo un año para conquistar estos bellos cuerpos.

-Emmett, deja de decir algo tan grotesco- repliqué- Es nauseabundo

-¡Oh!, perdóneme señor educado… Tiene un año para conquistar esculturales anatomías- Dijo en tono burlón- ¿Mejor?

-Ya cállate- resoplé- No hay nada mejor de que tu estúpido amigo te saque en cara de que no has besado a nadie.

-Vamos Edmundo- Él sabía que yo detestaba eso – Encontrarás a alguien.

Así estábamos caminando hacia nuestra aula de cómputo cuando una persona se topó conmigo.

-Lo siento – susurró- ¿Hice algo?

Ya reconocía esa voz… Bella Swan, ella era la típica y pequeña nerd de todos los colegios, no es que yo no lo fuera, si no que ella me ganaba el puesto.

-No, nada, no te preocupes- le dije- ten más cuidado

Dicho esto, se fue.

-Edmundo, tengo una gran idea...- Sonrió Emmett- Bella y tu…

La verdad nunca había pensado en eso, siempre ella era demasiado reservada y casi nunca hablábamos, excepto cuando se caía o lastimaba. Ella era totalmente plana, era un figurín, parecía un palo de chupete, y de seguro la talla de las copas era A, realmente nunca me detuve a fijar en esto.

* * *

><p><em>Genial, Bella, genial. <em>Le repliqué a mi voz interior, primer día de escuela y primer golpe que le doy a Edward Cullen, él era demasiado lindo, tenía todas las cualidades que me gustaban, no era como los demás que solo te quieren como un aperitivo.

Bueno me llamo Bella Swan, tengo diecisiete y de novios no sé nada. Mi vida social es muy decaída por lo que me paso casi todos los días de mi existencia en la biblioteca o escuchando música. Si me tendría que describir en una sola palabra sería: Un tremendo y espectacular….! Palo de escoba!

La verdad de atributos no tengo nada. Ni siquiera tengo unas _boobies _gigantescas como las de Tanya, ni tampoco unas pompas como las de Lauren, simplemente era como una tabla de planchar.

Pero este sería mí año, el año de conquistar a Edward, y demostrarle que no soy puros libros ni gafas… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Bueno eso ya lo vería luego, lo importante sería que tenía que acabar un bimestre y yo le gustara a él. Es algo extremadamente difícil, pero como diría un sabio: Lo que sube tiene que bajar…! Alto!, me he confundido de cita, es…¿Nada es imposible?, ¡Bingo!

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_La verdad me tomo tiempo...!Pero que va!_

_Todas las criticas serán recibidas . _

_xoxoxoxo _


End file.
